Year 3000
by stupidweeaboo
Summary: In the year 3000, most of the world lives in underwater domes, and the shinobi of past times no longer exist. Only their legacies... and descendents. TayuSasu May contain violence and swearing.


_This is the revised version, since we didn't like the old one much, but it's pretty much the same._

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does, that Sasuke fanboy! Dx_

* * *

-_UCHIHA SASUKE IX-_

_8675 UCHIWA DISTRICT_

_HA CITY, JAPAN 30903_

_BT: AB DOB: 7-23-2984_

A lithe, shadowy figure drifted down the hall, small scuffling sounds echoing across the hardwood floors. It stopped in front of one door in particular, tilted (what appeared to be) its head, then reached out one hand and rapped lightly at the wood.

"Little Brother…"

"Mrhm…"

"Little Brother."

"NGH!"

"You're late."

"…?"

"It's seven."

The covers shifted and one corner lifted slightly, two half-lidded red eyes peering out from underneath at the bedside clock; a black sphere with flashing green digits circling it.

The eyes went wide.

"WHY DIDN'T THE ALARM GO OFF!? ITAAAACHI!"

The blankets twisted and stretched as whoever was under there made a frantic escape. A loud thud resounded, and the hallway lights flickered on. The 19-year-old outside, now illuminated, merely sighed and went back into the kitchen. Kids these days.

"I woke him up, Mother," Itachi stated simply to her mother, Mikoto, who was seated at the table sipping coffee. The older woman merely raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke's still here?" The bedroom door was flung open and a blur rushed through the house.

"Yes. Didn't you notice he hadn't left?" The front door opened and slammed shut nearby.

"Not really… could you tell him not to hover-skate in the house once he gets home?"

Itachi allowed herself another sigh, brushed a strand of raven hair behind her ear, and righted up one of the chairs that had fallen over.

"Yes, Mother."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Through out the years, school hasn't changed very much. While you might think that teachers would have been replaced by robots already, that is still- sadly- a far off dream. Still, there wasn't much of a difference between Ebisu's droning voice and a robot anyways.

"… and while some would say that the flood was caused by an apocalyptic prophecy, it has long since been proven that global warm-"

"Sorry I'm late!" a flustered teen slammed open what was SUPPOSED to be an automated, sliding door. All heads snapped towards the offender, and he nervously offered his glaring teacher a small, apologetic grin. You know, the kind that say 'I'm-cute-so-please-don't-hurt-me'? Sadly, not even his patented 'innocent smile' could appease Ebisu, who already seemed to be in a bad mood.

Detention still existed, too.

"See me after school," Ebisu tilted down his glasses, the lenses turning darker in the light, and gave Sasuke a disapproving stare. "Now sit down and stop interrupting my class."

The smile melted into a frown and Sasuke sighed tiredly, shuffling over to his seat and plopping down. He started up the desktop and lazily keyed in his student ID before glancing over at the spiky-haired boy's desk beside him to check what section they were on. It was a bit difficult, seeing as the brunet was draped over it lazily.

"Social Studies; Global Warming," he mumbled under his breath as he pulled up the appropriate section on screen, all the while dreading wasting an entire hour after school. Hopefully they'd have Tobi as the supervisor this week. That guy let people sleep and eat in his class.

At the thought of eating, he suddenly realized that he hadn't had breakfast before he left, and a low grumble from his stomach seemed to prove his point. This day was just getting better and better…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Not everyone was in class like they should be. A pink haired girl, the source of Ebisu's bad mood, was outside mumbling incoherent curses under her breath with a white stick poking from her lips.

She had been randomly popping into classes but quickly left after seeing her target wasn't there yet (but not before messing with the homeroom teacher, Ebisu), choosing instead to spend her time behind the football bleachers and eat a watermelon lollipop. She didn't even want to be at that hell hole called school, since she would much rather be beating up some poor minion of hers for being a dumb ass, but Orochimaru had insisted upon her being at Konoha High.

"Kimmy better hurry up with my fucking schedule, that fag," she swore, rolling the sugar orb to pocket it in her right cheek. As if summoned, a figure suddenly darted across the field and stood in front of the teen; a small, cylinder in his hands and a nervous smile on his pale features.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Tayuya-chan, but the office was very busy," Kimimaro stuttered, rubbing his neck and hoping that she would let him off.

"About time! Once a slow fag, always a slow fag," Tayuya scoffed at him and rolled her amber eyes in exasperation. Not that she much cared about being on time, anyway.

"Get back to the office, it's time for the bell to ring." Seconds later, Tayuya's prediction came true as a loud_ ring_ echoed across the yard. Tayuya spat the lollipop into the trash and snatched the drive from Kimimaro's hands before starting towards the school, an evil look glittering in her eyes.

Four boys crowded near her as they walked down the hallways and people moved aside for them to pass by, fear apparent in their eyes. Low murmurs broke out among the students, but they were quickly silenced by a fierce glare from the rough girl.

"The plan in action yet?" an orange-haired and portly teen asked her, pausing to shoot a glare back at the two identical boys who were snickering and scheming behind him.

"And you two idiots need to shut up! I don't care if you're Tayuya's cousins, I'll squish you into a pulp!" he threatened the twins and shook his fist at them.

"Calm down, fat ass! I'm getting to it, god damn it, so shut your fat trap," Tayuya snapped, and as she watched her mischievous little cousins she was struck with an idea.

"Besides, these brats are gonna help me get to our target, anyway," the pink haired gangster said with a growing smirk. The others exchanged wary looks and gathered around her to hear the plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It could've been a lot worse. He'd been right about the spending an hour after school part, but that seemed to be all for today. Nothing important happened in class either, other than the kid next to him slipping and hitting his head on the desktop- sending music blasting across the room and earning him a detention after school with Sasuke.

Still… Sasuke shrugged to himself and fiddled with the sleeves of his black turtleneck. He was still wondering what had put his teacher in such a bad mood.

"Probably just having a bad morning…" Lyrics to some long forgotten song drifted through his mind as he went through a mental recount of his schedule for the day, his feet following the familiar path to his next class. It was a good thing he'd memorized the school's layout already, or else he'd get lost every time he went into one of his thinking dazes.

Unfortunately, today was a day he should have been more aware of his surroundings, since he didn't notice the leg sticking out in front of him, nor the boy with outstretched arms behind. The two exchanged a grin, then the first called, **"Timber!"**

That caught his attention. The Uchiha's head snapped up abruptly but it was too late. A pair of hands shoved him roughly and he let out a surprised yelp as he stumbled and tripped- ending up flat on his face at the feet of the school's newest badass.

"Need help there, kid?" Tayuya held out her hand and looked down at her target (who was admittedly cute), her voice so sugar coated that it gave even HER a toothache. A rather forced smile was pasted on her face, and the corner's of her lips were twitching every so often from the strain.

Sasuke peeled his face off the floor, glancing up at the other teen dazedly as he gingerly felt around his nose. Whew, nothing broken.

"A little help would be nice," Sasuke replied weakly, reaching for the offered hand. His eye widened when he almost fell again as Tayuya roughly jerked him up. This girl was _strong!_

He stumbled but quickly balanced himself, rubbing his wrist and wincing.

"Uh… thanks…"

"No prob!" the pink-haired girl chirped perkily. Which was actually rather creepy, for some reason. Maybe because it reminded him of Sakura?

"So- since I'm new here and all, do you mind taking me around?" Tayuya questioned 'innocently', the request sounding more like a demand. If this were an anime, he would've sweat dropped, but seeing as he could hardly say no to anyone (nevertheless a pretty girl) he merely sighed resignedly and nodded.

"Great! So- what's your favorite color? Where do you live? Are you in any clubs?" the girl rambled and slung her arm over his shoulder as they walked into the class, conveniently choosing the seat next to him by shoving the lazy boy from his last class out of the desk.

Sasuke gave her an odd stare and warily sat down. This was definitely going to be a weird day.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait!_


End file.
